


AcciDENTAL Exposure

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bracefaced Mari, F/M, I looked up braces puns for this, I really am, It's gonna be short though, It's literally a braces reveal, Reveal, i'm sorry for the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Marinette gets braces... the same day Ladybug does?





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets braces and just hopes that Adrien isn't repulsed by the metal in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm contributing to the Miraculous fandom again. With a dorky story this time. Please forgive me.

It was the day she had been dreading. She knew it was necessary, but she honestly was hoping that it didn’t have to be.  But as her mother pull the car up to Paris Orthodontie, she knew there was no going back. She was getting _braces_.

 

How was she supposed to be Ladybug with _braces_? And how were her parents not going to put two and two together when Ladybug showed up with braces right after their own daughter got them. It’d be even worse of _Alya_ figured out the situation!

 

She had heard of the horrors of braces from Mylene and Max who had both previously had the metal in their mouths. Marinette’s doctor had decided to wait until her wisdom teeth had been removed, so that those teeth didn’t have to be tampered with. Well, she had gotten her molars removed about two months prior (much to Alya’s amusement, who was there to witness her state of loopiness. Luckily, Marinette still had enough sense in mind to not reveal her secret to those around her.) And now it was time to get the braces.

 

She was so worried about how they’d make her look. No less she’d be a superhero with _braces_. Marinette knew she needed them, but the repercussions could be a problem.

 

Hopefully, there wouldn’t be any magnet akumas in the near future.

 

Oh, God. What would _Adrien_ think of the new accessories on her teeth? Would he think they were super dorky? Would he laugh at her? Think she was ugly?

_No._ Adrien would never think such a thing. He was too kind.

 

Or at least, he wouldn’t say it to her face.

 

Marinette groaned at her thoughts and curled up in the waiting room chair. Her mother patted her shoulder lightly in an act of comfort. Nothing could comfort her right now. After she got the braces on, she still had to go straight back to school. Her mom might reward her with some ice-cream, but that could possibly be it.  Marinette dug the heels of her palms into her eyes, trying to contain her thoughts.

 

What was she going to _do?_

 

Chat Noir would definitely make fun of her. He’d probably make jokes, puns, or some kind comment when she arrived on the scene with her braces. Yup, it was decided. She would try to hide her new accessories as long as possible from Chat Noir.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

 

Her head popped up instantly. She turned to gaze at her mother with her brow furrowed in fear.

 

Sabine patted her daughter on the shoulder with a sympathetic gaze. “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

 

Marinette sighed and gave a nod. She stood and followed the lady through the door.

o~o~o~o

 

Did Marinette want to go back to school? No. Was the main purpose because of the judgement she might receive? Not at all.

 

She didn’t want to go back to school because of the overwhelming pain that was shooting through her, now sensitive, teeth. She was doing her best to stay still and not touch her face on the entire way back to school.

 

“What a nightmare…” she grumbled through her sore mouth.

 

When she exited the car and stormed up the steps to the school, she paused after she closed double doors behind her. She leaned back against it with a sigh.

 

Tikki popped out of her place in Marinette’s purse. “Let me see! Let me see!”

 

Marinette weakly smiled, showing her new braced teeth. Tikki smiled at her. “Pink. What an excellent choice for you.”

 

“Yeah thank _s_ ,” she paused at the sudden lisp that left her tongue.

 

The red kwami gave a giggle. “I take it that will be a side effect for a few days?”

 

Marinette nodded miserably. “Maybe even a mon _th_.”

 

“It’ll be okay, Marinette. It’s cute. You look really cute with them too,” Tikki cooed at her chosen.

 

“Yeah, let’ _s_ hope Adrien feel _s_ the _s_ ame,” she replied mournfully. Tikki nuzzled her chosen’s cheek to comfort her and flew back into the empty purse.

 

With Tikki now in tow, Marinette stalked up the steps and rounded the corner towards her classroom. There was no need to worry about being late today, as she actually had a doctor’s note for once. She tapped on the door before peaking into the classroom.

 

Miss Bustier turned her head to see her standing in the doorway. “Ah, Marinette. What is it today?”

 

The girl approached her teacher with her note in hand. She held it up to her as Miss Bustier took the sheet from her. Her eyes scanned over the paper before glancing up at Marinette. She smiled. “You have to show me, you know?”

 

Marinette flashed her purely whites at her teacher. Miss Buster’s smiled only widened. “I think you look really cute.”

 

The girl was careful to respond, cautious of her newly developed lisp. “Thank you.”

 

Alya was practically bouncing in her seat when Marinette approached their table. She leaned over to her in a harsh whisper. “I gotta see, girl!”

 

“Alya,” Miss Bustier interrupted, drawing the attention of both Alya and Marinette. “There will be plenty of time for that after class.”

 

Alya pouted and let out a huff. She glanced back at Marinette before sending her a wink.

 

It was then that Marinette noticed that Adrien was gazing back at her curiously. She gathered her confidence and gave him a big, toothy grin, showing her braces in all their glory. Hopefully, he wouldn’t hate them.

 

Adrien gaped at her, his eyes widening. And Marinette almost activated panic-mode. The blonde blinked away his surprise before he gave her a toothy grin that could resemble her own. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 

That grin seemed so familiar…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this part doesn't have much content. It's more like an introduction. We switch to Adrien's POV next "chapter," and then it gets interesting. I will hopefully have the next part up soon. This is supposed to be a short story so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Get Out of My Grill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can't figure out why his lady won't look at him??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be puns. It's decided. Also, all of these chapters are just going to be short.

Oh no. She was too cute.

 

Adrien returned the gesture with a cheeky grin of his own. Hopefully, it’d make her comfortable with the new accessories. She really did look cute. He couldn’t deny that. But he didn’t quite know how to react though when Marinette’s braced smile suddenly turned into a perplexed stare.

 

Was there something in his teeth?  Why was she looking that him like that? He cocked a brow at her with a tilt of his head. Mouthing the words “are you okay” in her direction seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she had fallen into. She blinked rapidly as if regaining her composure, and bobbed her head in response. His lips quirked upward slightly in a small smile as a reply.

 

Marinette was an interesting girl. He caught her staring at him occasionally. Sometimes he just thought it was because she was trying to figure him out, but he did worry that she still hated him for the Gum Incident™  that occurred when he first arrived. He knew that Marinette wasn’t a hateful person. He couldn’t blame her for not liking him though. After all, Chloe picks on Marinette more than anyone, while she hangs off of him like a towel.

 

A loud _crash_ from outside ruined his distracted thoughts. Adrien sprung his head up from his eye contact with the desk. He glanced around the room to see his fellow students reactions, seeing them all grow frantic.

 

Miss Bustier turned to her students. “We don’t have time for you to go home without being in danger. We need to all get to safety right now.”

 

_Crap._ _How am I supposed to get away?_

 

The teacher began herding the students out of the classroom. “Single file! Single file!”

 

Adrien kept up with Nino as they exited the room. He glanced back at Marinette who was glancing around, checking the surrounding area. Her brows suddenly furrowed as she began to chew her lip with thought. What was up with her?

 

She plopped a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “Tell Miss Bustier that I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

Alya snatched her friend’s wrist. “Wait, girl. Right now? You always vanish during akuma attacks. It’s really worrying not knowing where you are!”

 

She did? Adrien had never noticed Marinette being absent during akuma attacks. She always claimed that she was affected by the akuma. Wow, that must really suck to always get caught up in the attacks. He knew the feeling of being hypnotized by the butterflies.

 

Marinette shot her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Alya. I just get so nervous that I’d rather be by myself. Please?”

 

Her friend growled. “Fine… but I better find you in that bathroom after Ladybug and Chat Noir show up, okay?”

 

The raven haired girl wrapped her arms around her. “I promise.”

 

Adrien watched as Marinette slipped away from her friend. He spun his head back to Nino. “I think Marinette has the right idea. I really need to go to the bathroom. I’ve been holding it in forever.”

 

“Dude, really? When there’s a crazy on the loose?”

 

“What can I said? My steel bladder gives out occasionally,” he said with a shrug.

 

Nino sighed. “Ugh, go! But hurry man!””

 

Adrien smiled and gave his friend a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Quit wasting time before you piss yourself.”

 

The blond snorted at the comment as he took off towards the bathroom.

 

o~o~o~o

 

 

Adrien noticed something off about his lady immediately. She kept turning her head away from him when she spoke, and her voice sounded kind of… _funny?_ And she kept calling him “Noir” instead of “Chat” which really threw him off.

 

He dove under a thrown car that the akuma had launched at him. “Any ideas?”

 

Ladybug spun her yoyo to block the villain’s next attack. “Working on it!”

 

“Use your Lucky Charm!” he called to her as he smacked one of the akuma’s minions with his baton.

 

“But we don’t know where the akuma is yet!” she retorted as Hawkmoth’s victim tried to battle her once more.

 

Adrien held off a minion with his staff. “I don’t think we have another choice, Ladybug!”

 

He couldn’t help but notice how strange she sounded when she called on her power of creation.

 

o~o~o~o

 

“Pound it!” they called as they shared their signature celebratory fist bump. Ladybug didn’t even have her head turned towards him when she said the words.

 

“You did good, Noir. I’m gonna bug out now—“

 

Adrien wasn’t going to let her go that easy. He was beginning to worry about her. “No. Hang on, my Lady,” he said as he snatched her by the wrist.

 

She slipped her arm away from his grasp, keeping her head slightly angled away from his view. “Can’t stay. Used power. Gotta go.”

 

He decided to ignore the crowd of reporters gathering beside them. Trying to keep his voice low, he gave a hushed reply. “Meet me at the Eiffel tonight then.”

 

“No.”

 

Adrien’s voice grew a little louder. “Why not?”

 

“Can’t.”

 

“But why? You’re obviously hiding _something_!”

 

“I just can’t, _Ch_ at!”

 

The world stopped on a dime as he tried to process the lisp in her voice. Her hands flew to her mouth as he merely gaped at her. Ladybug shot him a side glance as her face began to flush a vibrant red. Adrien reached out and snagged her by the shoulder. He spun her towards him as she kept her hand slapped over lips.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing,” came her muffled reply.

 

His brows furrowed under his mask. “Why don’t you trust me?”

 

“I _do_ , it’s just embarrassing.”

 

Adrien glanced around at the cameras and reporters who stood silent as they watched the exchange. He leaned over, pressing his lips near her ear and cupping his hands so that the reporters could not attempt to read his words. “Meet me at the Eiffel at 8:00. We’ll talk about it then. I promise, you can trust me.”

 

He leaned back to see Ladybug nod at his statement and pull her hands away from her mouth. The blond never noticed how many freckles Ladybug actually had until there was a light blush highlighting them. He’d have to be on the lookout for girls with freckles like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already started working on the next chapter. So it should be posted in the next few days.  
> I've noticed that a lot of people share their tumblrs on here. Mine is the same as is it is here: ashtheshortstack. You can come look at my trash blog if you'd like.  
> Also, I did a [doodle](http://65.media.tumblr.com/d42b26a0f26aa705942677efd7f2aafe/tumblr_of66tvJtvd1r0lpz1o1_1280.jpg) of Marinette with braces.


	3. Brushing Up on Personal Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter titles are so lame.

Adrien sat on the Eiffel, swinging his legs back and forth as he patiently waited for his Lady’s arrival.

 

He heard the patted of feet land down beside him, and he turned to gaze up at her. She still had her head turned away from him as she slowly slipped down to sit beside him.

 

She curled her knees to her chest and hugged herself. This was a side of Ladybug he was not used to seeing. He’d never seen her act so insecure, so… _vulnerable._ Watching her carefully as he scooted closer, he made an attempt to coax her out of that empty shell, but Ladybug plopped her head into her arms instead.

 

He sighed. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.”

 

“You shouldn’t be so sure of that,” she replied with her voice muffled by her arms. He could still hear the slight lisp in her words, and he still couldn’t figure out what caused it.

 

“Ladybug, just tell me. It’ll be okay, I promise. Did you have an allergic reaction to something? Did your tongue swell up? Is that why you sound funny?”

 

Ladybug’s head popped up to face him. “No, you dork,” she replied with a snort.

 

After realizing her actions, his partner snapped her jaw shut. But not quick enough. He had seen the Eiffel Tower’s lights glint off the exposed metal in her mouth for just a moment. His eyes widened as he stared at her. Suddenly, there was a flush spreading across her face as she spun her head to face forward away from his view.

 

“My Lady, do you have braces?”

 

She didn’t even bother to cover her mouth when she spoke again. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“You _do!_ Why didn’t you just tell me, LB?”

 

She let out an exasperated sigh. “Because,” she threw her arms out in front of her in a wild gesture. “What kind of super hero has braces?” Ladybug asked as she pointed to her new accessories.

 

Adrien’s lips twitched into a smirk as he reached over to flick one of her pigtails. “The best one I know.”

 

Ladybug shot him a look. “Oh, stop it.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with having braces, my lady. In fact, one of my friends from school just got braces today.”

 

She crossed her arms stubbornly. “Well, I hope he responds better to it than I am.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure _she_ will,” he replied as he shifted his weight back onto his hands. “As soon as she got back to class she just grinned at me when she sat down. I was surprised to say the least, but she looked really cute with them.”

 

“Oh, lucky her.”

 

Adrien quirked a brow behind his mask. “Is that _jealousy_ I’m detecting?”

 

Ladybug smacked his arm. “No!”

 

“Ouch, my lady, you should have warned me. I wasn’t _braced_ for impact,” he teased with a grin while rubbing his now throbbing shoulder.

 

Her face went flat as she glared at him. “Don’t even start.”

 

He simply burst out a laugh. “Can’t handle my puns, metal mouth?”

 

Shoving a finger in his face, she squinted dangerously at him. “Do _not_ call me that.”

 

“What about ‘train tracks’?”

 

“ _Ch_ at.”

 

“You’re a lot less intimidating with that lisp, you know?”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still hurt you.”

 

He hummed in thought for a minute. “You’re right, but I think I’ll take my chances on this one.” Adrien chose to ignore the way her eyes hardened at that comment and decided to continue teasing her. “What about ‘brace face’? That’s a common one.”

 

“Quit it.”

 

“Tinsel teeth?”

 

“ _Ch_ at, I’m _s_ erious.”

 

“Tin grin? Cheese grater?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Zipper lips?”

 

“I _will_ push you off this tower and not feel bad about it.”

 

“Food processor?”

 

Ladybug shot up from her spot with a stomp of her foot. “Will you quit it? This isn’t funny! How am I supposed to be a super hero with the risk of something happening to this stupid crap in my mouth!? What if I break a bracket fighting an akuma? How am I supposed to explain that? What if there’s a _magnet_ akuma, _Ch_ at!?”

 

Adrien started at her flatly. “You’re really worried that you’ll be hanging by a magnet by your braces?”

 

“Kind of, yeah!”

 

He held up a hand in defense. “Look, I was just teasing you to make you feel better about it. I didn’t mean to hurt your _fillings_.”

 

She frowned with a glare.

 

“Sorry. But you shouldn’t let something like this bother you. You’re an amazing hero, and if you get magnetically stuck to something by your mouth, I promise I’ll rescue you. Have a little faith in me.”

 

Ladybug stared blankly. She let out a sigh before plopping back down onto the metal of the tower. “Okay, okay. You’re right. I’m overreacting. But seriously, no nicknames. Please?”

 

Adrien placed one hand over his heart and the other in the air. “Cat’s honor, my lady.”

 

She snorted. “Yeah, that makes me feel better.”

 

“Do you doubt my honor?”

 

Letting off a shrug, she replied. “It’s ques _ti_ onable.”

 

He slapped at hand to his chest in mock offense. “How dare you say such a thing? I have so many more names to give you. Some of them involve your new li _sp_ ,” he teased as he stuck out his tongue to emphasize his word.

 

She groaned. “Don’t even. It’s driving me in _s_ ane.”

 

“So I take it that I’ll be talking to the interviewers from now on?”

 

Ladybug bobbed her head. “Yeah, until my mouth gets used to this.”

 

He cocked a brow. “Are you going to hide the braces until then too?”

 

“Probably. My parents and be _st_ friend may put two and two together if Ladybug gets bra _ces_ around the same time my civilian self does.”

 

With a nod, he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I get it. I promise to make sure I won’t say anything stupid.”

 

“I don’t think you should promise that.”

 

He scoffed at her. “Rude.”

 

Ladybug fell into a fit of giggles. Adrien gave a crooked smile while he watched his lady laugh at his comment. “So, are you going to show me?”

 

“Show you what?”

 

“Your braces. I haven’t seen a proper smile.”

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes before scooting closer to him. She beamed, showing off the pink bands that covered her brackets. Adrien was immediately reminded of the same smile Marinette had flashed earlier. Her braces her pink too. That was an interesting coincidence.

 

He cocked a brow at her. “Is your favorite color pink?”

 

She bobbed her head as she licked at the metal unconsciously. “Yeah, that’s why I did that.”

 

“I just assumed it was red to be honest.”

 

Ladybug chuckled. “Oh really? Is your favorite color black?”

 

“Green, actually.”

 

“The same green as your eyes?”

 

Adrien hummed before shrugging. “Maybe a little more neon.”

 

“So, does your kwami change your eye color to be more catlike, or are your eyes actually green?”

 

He bumped her with his elbow lightly. “Getting a little personal, aren’t we my lady?”

 

“Whatever, I’m just curious.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What?”

 

“My eyes are actually green.”

 

She chewed her lip in thought. “Good to know.”

 

“Do you wear pigtails in your civilian life?”

 

She smirked at her. “I do, actually. And now that civilian persona has bright pink braces.”

 

He booped her nose. “And nose freckles, apparently. I never noticed them until you got up close earlier. They’re right under your mask.”

 

“Yeah, they’re pretty light. It’s probably because of my skin tone.”

 

“Probably.”

 

The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments. But while he had his lady talking, he didn’t want to lose any valuable information he could gain. “So, what do your friends think of your braces, my lady?”

 

She shrugged. “Not sure. The akuma popped up right after I got to class. I had to use the bathroom excuse again— _oh no_.”

 

Turning to glance at her, he was shocked by her dramatics. “What’s the problem?”

 

“I promised my be _st_ friend that I would be in the bathroom after the akuma attack and I totally wasn’t. I have to beg for forgiveness before she kills me. See you, _Ch_ at!”

 

 “Bye, my lady!” he called after her as she swung off on her yoyo. It was when he processed her words that started notice similarities to his own excuse. He never caught back up with Nino either. His best friend deserved a call.

 

 

o~o~o~o

 

 

After excusing his way out of the dog house with Nino, Adrien plopped down on his bed. He curled his arms underneath the pillows with a sigh. “Plagg, is it dangerous for Ladybug to have braces while fighting akuma?”

 

The kwami shrugged. “I don’t know if we’ve ever dealt with that situation before. You may want to help her not hit her mouth though. That stuff looks painful.”

 

He bobbed his head. “Yeah. She’s looks cute though. Marinette does too.”

 

“Two girls who are major parts of your life get braces the same day. What are the chances?” Plagg chimes dramatically as he chomps on his camembert.

 

Adrien sat straight up and spun his head towards the kwami. “What did you say?”

 

“That it is just strange for them to get braces the _exact same day_.”

 

“What’re you trying to say, Plagg?”

 

“Nothing! It’s just interesting. I wonder who else will get braces? Nino, mayb—“

 

The blonde stared blankly at the wall. “Oh my God, Marinette is Ladybug.”

 

“I didn’t say that.”

 

Adrien eyed his kwami. “Same braces, same excuse to leave class, same _pigtails_ ,” he groaned. “I’m so stupid.”  

 

“Nah, you just couldn’t see it. Just like she can’t see that you’re Adrien.”

 

He let out a sigh. “I have to tell her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Braces Lisp" is completely awful because it isn't just typical words and letters that trip you up. It seriously only messes with certain words. It sucks. A lot..


	4. Brace Yourselves. It's the Last Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tells her. Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end this with the worst braces pun of all. Duh.

Marinette couldn’t get the grin that Adrien had flashed her out of her mind. Why had that smirk seemed so familiar? She couldn’t put her finger on it. She rolled and flopped on her bed with a groan. Her concerned kwami floated close by.

 

“What is it, Marinette?”

 

She gave a shrug. “I’m not sure. I just have a nagging feeling I can’t get rid of.”

 

“About what?” Tikki asked with a tilt of her head.

 

Her chosen sat up and rubbed her eyes. “The way Adrien looked at me ye _s_ terday. I can’t stop thinking about it. The face he made reminded me of something, but I can’t figure out what. I fell a _s_ leep thinking about it, and now I’ve woke up thinking about it. Ugh, Tikki! Why is thi _s_ driving me so crazy!?”

 

The kwami fluttered around her. “Calm down, Marinette. I’m sure that you’re just overthinking. Is that what has you up so early?”

 

Marinette bobbed her head. “Yes, I couldn’t _s_ leep much. It’s just been bothering me. I feel like I _sh_ ould know what it is.”

 

Tikki hummed at her chosen. “Why don’t you just get ready for school? You’ll actually be early today.”

 

She let out a sigh. “You’re right, Tikki.”

 

o~o~o~o

 

Adrien was staring at her. Why was he staring at her!?

 

Marinette fidgeted awkwardly in her seat with a shift of her eyes. He was looking straight at her as if he was peering into her soul. Did he know he was doing it? She wanted to speak, but she was so nervous that her speech would probably get the best of her.

 

But with the way he was gazing at her, she decided she needed to try. “A-Adrien? Are you okay? Is there _s_ omething on my fa _ce_ —o-or _s_ omething?”

 

The blond seemed to blink away whatever trance he was in. “Oh God, I’m sorry. I was completely gawking at you. That was so rude of me. I’m so sorry.”

 

She glanced away to gather her courage before speaking. “It’ _s_ fine,” she said with a wave of her hand.

 

“I really need to talk to you.”

 

She blinked. “W-What? You need to talk—to _me_?”

 

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, it’s really important.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Marinette gazed down at her lap nervously, unsure of what to make of this entire scenario.

 

He brought back her attention when he reached up a placed a hand over hers that sat on the desk. “Hey,” he began, causing Marinette’s head to snap up. He smiled at her. “Don’t look so scared. It’s going to be okay.”

 

Adrien spun back around in his seat as Marinette suppressed a squeal. She glanced over at Alya who was staring at her with a smug grin. The raven haired girl felt her face flush slightly as she put her hand (the one Adrien had just touched) over her aching mouth. She sighed dreamily, but quietly enough that it wouldn’t draw Adrien’s attention. Alya placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a pat. Marinette convinced herself that she had nothing to worry about.

 

Right?

 

 

o~o~o~o

 

Marinette descended the stairs in front of the school only to have a hand on her shoulder stop her progress.

 

“Hey,” a voice said behind her.

 

She flinched and lost her footing only for the hand on her shoulder to re-grip her wrist and yank her towards the body. She gazed up to see emerald green eyes staring down at her. Adrien’s brows were furrowed with concern. “You okay? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Marinette blinked. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine. _Th_ ank you.”

 

She saw his lips twitch at the sound of her lisp. Great. He was trying not to laugh at her. She pulled away from his person and stared down at her shoes that seemed suddenly much more interesting than Adrien.

 

Imagine her surprise when his thumb and forefinger graced her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. The flush that spread across her cheeks definitely could not be hidden. He smiled at her. “I needed to talk to you, remember?”

 

She bobbed her head slightly. “O-Okay.”

 

Adrien wrapped his hand more firmly around her wrist and began to guide her away from the school to the nearby park. She was surprised, to say the least, that he felt their conversation needed to be away from everyone else. Thoughts raced through her mind. What could be so important?

 

Oh, God.

 

Did Adrien find out she liked him? Was he taking her away from the school so that he could let her down easy? Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. Marinette felt a churning deep in her stomach. Her palms began to sweat, and she couldn’t help but shove her free hand in her pocket. The curiosity was killing her by the time Adrien reached the bench that the pair had sat on when they were here previously.

 

He sat down and beckoned her to follow. When she did, she turned to see him gazing at her. Her heartbeat instantly sped up. His expression was so soft. There was no way you could look at someone that way if you were about to reject them. Then again, it was Adrien. He was always so kind to her. Like when he flashed her that grin yesterday after she showed him her braces.

 

That grin she still couldn’t get out of her mind…

 

Marinette gazed at him expectantly, but then it was Adrien’s turn to appear nervous. He ran a hand through the back of his hair and glanced away. She tilted her head. “Adrien?”

 

“I really have to tell you this. But I don’t know how.”

 

Dread filled her being. Maybe this _was_ a rejection. She gathered her bearings before she spoke. “Okay, I get it. I know what you’re going to _s_ ay. I don’t know how you found out, but I’m sorry _s_ omeone told you. I wanted to tell you myse _lf_.”

 

His eyes widened and he reared back. “What do you mean? No one told me. I figured it out on my own.”

 

She blinked. “Was I that obvious?”

 

He snorted. “The braces gave it away.”

 

Now she was confused. She cocked a brow at him. “How does me having bra _ces_ lead you to figure out that I have a cru _sh_ on you?”

 

Adrien gawked at her. “You _what?_ ”

 

“W-Wait,” Marinette frantically waved her hands in front of her. “That wa _s_ n’t what you were bringing me here for?”

 

“No! I had no idea you liked me,” he replied quickly. He seemed to be losing composure just as much as she was.

 

Marinette could feel her cheeks burning with a blush. “Oh, _God_. I’m _so_ _s_ orry. I really wanted to tell you. Now I’ve completely ruined out friend _sh_ ip. I’m _s_ o _s_ orry, Adrien. I _sh_ ouldn’t have ju _st_ a _ss_ umed you knew. Do you hate me now? I wouldn’t blame you. You’re probably totally _fr_ eaked out. I’m sor—“

 

She was cut off with a finger to her lips. Adrien smiled lightly at her. “Stop talking.” He cupped her cheeks and pulled her in, pressing his lips to hers. Marinette’s eyes blew wide. Adrien was kissing her.

 

 _Adrien_ was _kissing_ her!

 

And she was sitting there like a statue! What was she _doing!?_ She gradually began to move her lips against his, ignoring how her teeth ached in protest. Stupid braces were _not_ going to prevent her from kissing the boy of her dreams, dammit!

 

Adrien gently pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. She gazed into his eyes as she caught her breath. “I-I don’t under _st_ and. Do you like me too?”

 

The blond chucked and leaned back slightly, taking her hand into his. He pressed a chaste kiss on the back of her hand. “I _love_ you, my lady.”

 

Marinette’s world shifted at the sound of the nickname. “W-What did you call me?”

 

She noticed his mouth quirk with amusement. “My lady?”

 

Gaping at him, she pulled her hand to her chest and scooted away from him slightly. “W-Why?”

 

He cocked a brow at her. “Why? What do you mean? Is there a problem with that?”

 

“Yes, a _ct_ ually. _S_ omeone el _se_ calls me that,” she mumbled.

 

Adrien slid on the seat so that their thighs bumped together. “You don’t say? Someone like Chat Noir?”

 

What? Marinette froze. How did he know? Was that what he was going to tell her? That he knew she was Ladybug? Oh, no.

 

“You know,” was all she could squeak out.

 

He nodded. “I do.”

 

“Look, Adrien. You _ca_ n’t tell anyone. If _s_ omeone found out, we could all be in danger. You could be in danger, I could be in danger, _Ch_ at could be in danger—“

 

The blond held up a hand to hush her. “I know that. If I told someone, I’d be screwing myself over too, don’t you think?”

 

Now she was really confused. He was talking in circles. What exactly did he know that she didn’t!?  

 

She sprung off the bench, unsure of what to make of him. Marinette stared him down. “What e _x_ actly are you ta _lk_ ing about?”

 

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose. “C’mon, my lady. Do I really have to spell it out for you? Was the nickname not enough of a hint? Do I need to call you ‘princess’ too?”

 

It dawned on her all at once. She almost felt dizzy. And stupid. Really stupid. “You’re _Ch_ at Noir…”

 

He grinned at her. “I’d know that lisp anywhere, tinsel teeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was actually gonna more at the end, but I thought that ending this with Adrien being a turd and bringing the entire running joke into conclusion was fair. Right? This lisp was so low-key this chapter. But there nonetheless.


End file.
